CLAP : Beauf Attitude !
by Lawiki
Summary: Aomine Daiki est comme un végétal. Il a besoin de se planter quelque part, de préférence dans un endroit chaud et accueillant, pour pouvoir vivre. Mais... Que se passe-t-il lorsque Daiki ne trouve pas un endroit adéquat pour déposer ses graines majestueuses ? [... Je ne sais même pas quoi mettre comme description... OCC, j'espère !]


_**Hello !**_

 _ **Alors... Que dire... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ni comment... Mais cette histoire est née dans ma tête et n'a pas voulu en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur "papier".**_

 _ **C'est beauf, c'est de l'humour sale... Enfin, vous voyez le genre ! J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ! J'ai presque eu envie de troller sur le genre de l'histoire dans la description... Mais... Vous allez voir, y a du suspens...**_

 ** _Aomine Daiki est, je pense, complètement OCC. En tout cas, j'espère..._**

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Alsco-chan pour avoir corrigé cet OS et je tiens également à dire un grand merci à Amel Bent et Britney Spears pour m'avoir accompagné dans l'écriture de cette chose !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **~ CLAP : BEAUF ATTITUDE ! ~**

* * *

\- Toi t'es moche… Ah nan, ça c'est pas possible… Ouais, pas mal… Nan, toi non, ça devrait pas être légal d'avoir cette gueule…

Un soupire se fit entendre, alors qu'Aomine finissait tranquillement son affaire.

Assis sur le trône, pendant sa commission matinale, le jeune homme était en train de checker son application "de baise", comme il aimait l'appeler. Il cherchait des personnes avec qui prendre contact, pour passer un petit moment en cul à queue.

Un léger plouf se fit entendre, mais ça ne déconcentra pas un seul instant la panthère, dans sa quête pour trouver une proie convenable, à se mettre sur la bite.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait en ce moment, mais… Il avait envie de changer d'air. Non pas que ses plans culs reguliers le faisaient chier, mais il avait envie de tester un peu de nouvelles choses.

Scrollant à gauche ou à droite, en fonction des profils, Aomine finit par sourire, en bloquant sur une photo en particulier…

\- C'est marrant, on dirait Mido… C'est vrai que je me suis jamais tapé Midorima… Ça se trouve, le coincé du cul est une vraie bête au pieu… Mais son petit gars, pas dégueu non plus, le laissera jamais partir…

En pleine réflexion sur le sens de sa vie, Aomine continua à fixer l'image de ce jeune homme sur son portable. Il trouvait l'idée de se tapper son ancien coéquipier aux cheveux verts par procuration plutôt amusante. Assez pour faire défiler ce profil vers la droite, donc vers ceux qui l'intéressaient.

Il éteignit l'écran de son portable, avant de le poser à côté de lui sur le sol. Il venait d'épuiser son stock de miles pour la journée. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'il devrait passer premium, pour avoir un accès illimité à cette application, mais… Il n'avait pas envie de payer pour ça. S'il devait donner de l'argent pour baiser, il irait voir une pute. Hors de question de débourser un yen dans ce genre de magouille. Il n'allait pas enrichir les gars qu'ont créé ce truc, non plus ! Non, mais oh…

Toujours en train de faire son affaire sur les toilettes, Aomine se fit une réflexion comme qui dirait… Douteuse.

\- C'est vrai que je me suis jamais tapé Akashi non plus….Ni Murasakibara… Ouais, bon en même temps… Ouais, non je sais pourquoi. C'est trop risqué ! Akashi risquerait de me couper la bite, et Murasakibara de me la bouffer. Ouais, non, trop risqué…

Sur cette pensée, Aomine haussa les épaules et finit par prendre son papier toilette triple-épaisseurs pour essuyer ses belles petites fesses de bébé.

Complètement nu, parce que non, il n'allait pas faire l'effort de s'habiller de bon matin juste pour aller chier, c'était quand même une idée à la con… Bref, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, Aomine se releva et tira la chasse, avant de s'étirer et de se diriger vers sa douche.

Il répondit à quelques messages sur le chemin, entamant une conversation avec certains de ses amis avec bénéfices, tout en se grattant le torse, comme tout bon mâle viril le ferait.

Il posa ensuite son portable dans un coin et poussa la porte vitrée de sa douche.

Le basané entra dans la cabine et déclencha directement l'arrivée d'eau. Le jet frappa ses muscles encore endormis, la chaleur se propagea dans la pièce à une vitesse ahurissante.

L'eau habilla doucement la peau sombre du jeune homme, laissant un voile liquide couler sur son corps si bien dessiné. Il était beau, il avait des atouts à revendre, et il le savait. Il en profitait même beaucoup, même si ses manières laissaient parfois à désirer.

Comme souvent, lorsqu'il se lavait le cuir chevelu, Aomine se laissa tenter à pousser la chansonnette, prenant son pommeau pour un micro.

Le métis aimait son petit instant diva quotidien, le chérissant même assez honteusement. C'était un petit plaisir qu'il gardait bien au chaud dans son jardin secret. L'artiste incompris, adulé de tous, avec un max de fans en chaleurs à baiser de toute urgence. C'était un fantasme presque mignon au final. Mais en attendant que ça se produise, si ça devait arriver un jour, ce qui n'était pas gagné… Aomine chantait pour son public imaginaire, faisant entendre sa plus belle voix…

 _"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Où je vais ? Ce poème, est un adieu à ce que j'étaiiiis ! Pourquoi moiiii, je ne sais paaaaaas ! Quel est ce monde où tu m'emmènes ?! Et je revois, le cours de ma vie, je crains que rien ne soit plus pareiiiil… Mais je ne regrette rien… Non, je ne regrette riiieeen…."_

…

Bref, Aomine continua de se laver, frottant toutes les parties de son corps sans oublier un seul endroit. Certes, il fallait être propre des parties intimes pour ce qui comptait faire de son anatomie aujourd'hui, mais il ne fallait pas oublier les dessous de bras ! Ca aussi c'était important ! Et les oreilles aussi… Ah non, hein, il avait déjà vu un super beau gosse avec le conduit auditif dégueulasse, et ça l'avait fait débander direct. Définitivement, il ne voulait pas être comme ce gars. Lui, il voulait faire bander les mecs, mouiller les nanas à son passage ! Donc : Fallait être propre. De partout. Ne pas oublier non plus ses doigts de pieds tout mignon trop chou !

Passant ses mains sur son torse et ses muscles, Aomine se baissa pour laver ses cuisses et ses mollets bien formés, tout en chantonnant un air entraînant. La chute de rein bien en arrière et le dos cambré, le jeune homme se releva en rejetant la tête en arrière, comme dans les clips des stars féminines de la pop américaine. Il fit tout de même attention au mur en se relevant… Ça lui était déjà arrivé de se cogner et il avait eu vraiment mal…

En passant, il caressa ses jambes, jusqu'à remonter sur son ventre, tout en continuant de fredonner un air qui lui était très familier. Jusqu'à ce que les paroles lui reviennent en tête…

Son bassin suivit le rythme de la chanson, montrant la souplesse de son corps et la dextérité de ses hanches.

 _"Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer, You're a Womanizer… Boy don't try to flirt, I know you just-just, what you are, are, are… You got me going… You are so charming… But I can't do it… Womanizer…"_

Le spectacle continua, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine se rende compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la suite des paroles. Il haussa les épaules, avant de finir de se savonner, stoppant son show tout de go.

Il finit par rincer toute la mousse accumulée, puis resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, vidant toutes pensées de son esprit.

Il se décida tout de même au bout d'un certain moment, à sortir de la douche.

Il attrapa la première serviette qui lui passait sous la main, et l'attacha à ses hanches, avant de se diriger vers son miroir.

Le jeune homme observa son reflet. Il se sourit à travers la glace et se retourna, pour observer son fessier bien bombé. Son cul était l'une de ses plus grande fierté, concernant son patrimoine physique. Il se plaçait juste après son membre reproducteur qu'il trouvait particulièrement bien fait. Autant, il s'était mis d'accord pour dire qu'une bite, ce n'était pas spécialement beau… Mais cette idée ne concernait pas son chibre chocolat. Oh, ça non… Il se disait souvent que sa quéquette était à croquer...Raison de plus pour ne pas coucher avec Murasakibara.

\- Tes parents t'ont bien réussi, mec. T'as un cul à faire pâlir de jalousie Beyoncé… La vraie Queen B, c'est toi !

Il accompagna ses mots d'une jolie claque sur son cul, en souriant comme un enfant.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra sur le côté du lavabo. Il alluma son écran et son sourire devint carnassier.

Midorima bis avait répondu. Ça matchait entre eux.

Il répondit en s'appuyant dos à son lavabo. L'autre ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à répliquer, et sans même avoir besoin de discuter pour apprendre à se connaïtre, Aomine obtint un rendez-vous avec son prétendant pour ce midi-même.

Il se retourna et releva le regard vers le miroir, et se lécha la lèvre inférieur. Laissant tomber la serviette sur le sol, il se dirigea dans sa chambre se préparer pour la rencontre, une idée tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Il allait tout niquer. Littéralement.

* * *

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Arriver devant le restaurant cosy, Aomine chercha des yeux sa future baise, et la reconnut rapidement. Mais quelque chose clochait…

Une moue déçue apparu sur son visage, laissant transparaître toutes ses émotions et son avis sur la personne.

Mais bon… Tant pis. Il tenta quand même le coup.

Il alla s'installer devant l'autre jeune homme, sans même le saluer et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Le sosie de Midorima sembla surpris de cette arrivée précipitée, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Bonjour…

\- Pourquoi t'es pas comme sur ta photo de profil, mec ?

Cash et franc. C'était autant des qualités que des défauts, selon les personnes. Cependant, Aomine n'aimait pas s'encombrer de bienveillance et bienséance. Pour lui, c'était un truc de tarlouze ça.

Par contre, on pouvait lui accorder le point pour le coup. Le gars en face de lui n'avait clairement pas un physique aussi avantageux que sa photo de profil le laissait à penser.

Ses cheveux étaient bel et bien d'un vert foncé, mais semblant plus être le résultat d'une mauvaise coloration que d'un naturel vert émeraude comme ceux de Midorima. Il était bien moins soigné que son ancien camarade, moustache de jeune pré-pubère à l'appuie… Et… Est-ce que c'était un strabisme qu'il voyait derrière ses grosses lunettes épaisses ?!

Ouais, bah pour le coup, c'était mort pour se tapper un substitue de Mido. Tant pis.

Le garçon en face de lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il bégaya quelques instants, avant qu'Aomine ne le coupe, en secouant la main de façon désordonné. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il fera l'affaire.

Un serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commandes. N'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder la carte, Aomine prit le premier plat qui lui vient en tête. Une valeure sûre qu'il y avait dans tout bon restaurant, selon lui. De la viande et des frites ! Un vrai plat de bonhomme. Ou d'enfant, ça dépend des points de vues.

Son comparse, lui, choisi de prendre le poisson du jour… Un truc avec un nom bizarre. Mais cela tendit une perche à Aomine, qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire une petite blague, soit-disant pour détendre l'atmosphère et l'homme tendu comme un string de cougar en face de lui.

\- Hey… T'sais… C'est pas parce que c'est vendredi que c'est jour du poisson, hein…

L'autre le regarda comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il l'était déjà…

Cependant, il ne répondit rien et lança juste une œillade sceptique.

\- T'as compris ? … Nan, t'as pas compris. J'dis que c'est pas le jour du poisson parce que t'es moche, en fait. Putain, j'suis vachement drôle…

Oui, Aomine peut aussi être un sacré connard. L'auteur se dédouane complètement de cet humour douteux.

Daiki explosa de rire, mais son hilarité n'était visiblement pas partagée. C'est dommage, parce que la blague était quand même bien trouvée ! Mais… Un jour, il faudra lui apprendre le tact. Parce que là, pour draguer… Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à dire…

Il se calma rapidement, voyant qu'il était le centre de l'attention, et que son comparse ne riait pas à sa punshline. Bon, on ne va pas cacher que la première donnée ne le dérangeait pas vraiment… Il aimait qu'on le regarde ! Mais ça l'embêtait vraiment que son potentiel nouveau copain de zizi ne comprenne pas sa sublime blague...

\- T'as toujours pas compris ? Poisson, thon, moche… Ça commence à venir ?

Le faux Midorima ferma les yeux, avant de se lever de sa chaise, sans rajouter un mot de plus. Aomine était surpris, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

Oui. Selon lui, dire des trucs comme ça lui donnait plus de chances de niquer….

Visiblement non.

L'autre se détourna, partant sans même un regard, et Aomine se retourna sur sa chaise, pour fixer son dos qui s'éloignait de lui…

\- Hey, mais ! Pars pas ! Mec, je m'en fous que tu sois moche ! En levrette, je verrais pas ta gueule !

Evidemment, il l'a bien hurlé dans le restaurant, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.

Mais apparemment, son commentaire n'atteignit pas le coeur de son prétendant, et Aomine se retrouva bien vite seul à sa table, sans pouvoir donner sa fleur à son bachelor des temps modernes.

Le serveur arriva au même moment avec deux assiettes, et Aomine décida de renvoyer le poisson en cuisine, sans pour autant cracher sur son plat. Il était là, autant consommer la nourriture, à défaut d'une partie de jambe en l'air.

En plein milieu de son repas, une idée lui vient en tête. Sa journée n'était peut-être pas perdue… Il prit son portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur depuis le temps. Y avait peut-être moyen de négocier quelque chose avec lui…

- _Oui, Aominecchi ?_

\- Kise. Urgence. Rejoins moi au restaurant habituel, sur la grande avenue.

 _\- Euh… Aominecchi, c'est urgent, urgent ?_

\- Plutôt, ouais ! C'est même carrément urgent, Kise !

 _\- Ok, j'arrive le plus vite possible._

\- Cool.

Il raccrocha sans autre forme de politesse, très heureux de son coup. Bon, autant il ne pouvait plus tâter de la chair fraîche, autant il allait sûrement pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air avec son plan cul numéro un. Ce qui était vraiment pas mal, et clairement pas à négliger.

Son dessert arriva en même temps que son ami aux cheveux blonds, qui s'installa en face de lui, laissant glisser son sac jusqu'au sol.

Aomine mangeait tranquillement ses petites boules de glaces avec plein de chantilly, sans vraiment se préoccuper de l'arrivée de Kise.

Ce dernier commença d'ailleurs à perdre un peu patience, devant le silence de son amant.

\- Donc…

\- Donc, quoi ?

\- C'est quoi l'urgence, Aominecchi ?

\- Ah ! Bah, j'ai envie de baiser.

Les yeux de Kise s'écarquillèrent, avant que son visage ne reprenne une expression neutre. En même temps, il s'était attendu à quoi ?

\- Donc… Tu m'as fait sortir d'un photoshoot en urgence… Parce que tu voulais mettre ta bite au chaud ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça. T'es vachement intelligent pour un blond, Kise !

\- … Ça se passera de commentaires… Mais t'es au courant que tu peux pas me faire le coup à chaque fois, Aominecchi ?

\- Baaaah… Techniquement, tu viens à chaque fois que je t'appelle, donc si, je peux…

Kise se frotta le visage, déjà fatigué de cette conversation. Il observa d'un oeil Aomine, qui balançait joyeusement ses pieds sous la table, tout en dégustant sa glace, en léchant bien la cuillère, comme le ferait un enfant. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas à dire… Quand c'était le basané qui le faisait, ça n'avait pas du tout l'air innocent. Mignon peut-être, mais surtout carrément obscène.

\- Et ton plan cul ? Je croyais que tu voyais quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu me l'as dit quand on discutait par message, Aominecchi… Tu m'as dit, je cite : "Je re, je vais grailler et niquer."...

\- Ah… Bah j'ai graillé, mais j'ai pas baisé… D'ailleurs, toi t'as mangé ? Tu peux prendre un dessert, si tu veux…

\- … Non, merci, Aominecchi…

\- Ah. Tu veux p't'être directement qu'on aille s'envoyer en l'air ? Tu veux que ça soit moi ton dessert ?!

\- … Non. Je vais retourner au boulot, Aominecchi.

\- Hein ? Mais attends, tu peux pas partir comme ça !

\- Si, je peux. Ça t'apprendra à m'appeler pour des conneries…

\- Eh ! C'est pas des conneries !

\- Noooon… Du tout. On en rediscutera ce soir, Aominecchi, mais pour le moment, je dois y aller… Je vais retourner à mon photoshoot, moi….

\- Non, mais Kise…

\- Je voulais te parler d'un truc aussi, mais plus tard, là j'ai pas le temps !

Le blond se leva sans un mot de plus, laissa Aomine de nouveau seul devant son dessert entamé.

\- Mais… Eh, Kise… C'est pas drôle sérieux…

\- A plus tard, Aominecchi !

\- … L'enculé…

Kise passa la porte du restaurant, sans entendre les dernières paroles de son amant. Encore heureux, ça aurait pu finir en drame, à coup de petite cuillère au fond du rectum, cette histoire… Bref…

Aomine finit de manger, paya et sortit de restaurant dans la foulée. Il déambula dans les rues de Tokyo, réfléchissant très sérieusement à son petit problème…

Puis une idée lui vint, sans prévenir. C'était une idée de merde, certes, mais il ne faut pas repousser les semblants de solutions d'Aomine. Ça pourrait lui faire de la peine.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à un arrêt de bus, où seule une vieille femme attendait, assise sur un banc. Aomine s'installa à ses côtés, puis sortit son portable, prêt à en découdre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il s'en fichait pas mal que la mamie près de lui entende sa conversation… De toute façon, y avait des chances pour qu'elle soit sourde d'oreille.

Il s'installa confortablement, écartant largement les jambes en collant son dos au plexiglasse derrière lui, puis pencha la tête en arrière, après avoir composé un numéro.

- _Ouais ?_

\- Ouais, Kagami, c'est moi !

\- _Aomine… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

\- On baise ?

\- _… Quoi ?_

\- Bah, ma question était simple, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?

\- _… Non, Ahomine, qu'est-ce que toi t'as pas compris dans le fait que c'était fini cette histoire de plan cul ?_

\- A cause de ton mec ?

\- _… Ouiiii, on va dire ça !_

Il savait que Kagami était en train de se frotter l'arrête du nez et qu'il en avait déjà marre de lui. Mais loin de le vexer, ça avait plutôt tendance à le faire rire.

Parce que oui, Aomine ne se faisait pas chier avec ses plans-cul (ou ancien plan-cul en l'occurrence…), il n'était pas allé les chercher bien loin.

SAUF ! Sauf que, ce fragile de Bakagami s'était mis en couple.

Franchement, quelle idée de merde ! Avec un gars qu'il lui avait présenté en plus ! C'était grâce à lui !

Enfin… La vérité, c'était que Kagami connaissait ce gars avant lui, sauf qu'il se l'était tapé d'abord, puis ensuite il en avait parlé avec Kagami, qui a lui-même couché avec, puis ils ont décidé de se mettre en couple comme des cons au bout d'un moment… Enfin, bref, c'était grâce à lui.

Mais maintenant, cette histoire l'empêchait d'avoir accès au corps de Kagami pour se vider les burnes ! Parce que soit disant, ça serait de la tromperie, ou un truc du genre… Pour Aomine, c'était des conneries… Il était là le premier ! Donc ça serait pas de la tromperie ! Ça compte pas !

\- Ouais nan, mais sinon, tu le plaques juste pour quelques heures, puis tu retournes avec lui. C'est juste le temps de niquer, hein !

- _What the fuck, dude… T'es sérieux, là ?!_

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

\- _…. T'es grave, mec. Vraiment. Et t'as pas baisé avec le mec au resto ?_

\- Ah ?! A toi aussi, je te l'ai dit ?!

- _Ouais…_

\- Ah ouais, bah non. Et Kise m'a envoyé me faire foutre aussi. Donc, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire !

\- _Hum… Bah c'est con, hein, parce que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne…_

\- Vas-y… T'es relou… Je t'offre une partie de baise, et toi tu dis non ?!

- _Ouais, c'est ça._

Aomine ne comprenait définitivement rien. Il lui proposait de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. AVEC LUI. LUI !

Et il disait non… C'était complètement invraisemblable ! Quelle personne sensée dirait non ?

\- Putain… Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, t'en meurs d'envie.

 _\- Nan._

\- … Puis j'suis sûr que ton mec baise moins bien que moi.

 _\- Non plus._

Le basané explosa de rire. Ce mensonge éhonté de la part de Kagami était vraiment drôle !

Il osa même se tourner vers la petite grand-mère a côté de lui, qui était en train de tranquillement lire un livre, et s'adressa à elle…

\- Hey, vous avez entendu ? Il a dit… Il a dit que, genre, son mec baisait mieux que moi ! Avouez, vous aussi vous trouvez ça drôle !

\- Oui, c'est impossible qu'il soit meilleur que toi, jeune homme.

\- AH ! TU VOIS ! Même Mamie dit que c'est pas possible ! Je vous aime bien Mamie !

\- _Non, mais Ahomine… T'es quand même pas en train de demander l'avis d'une pauvre vieille femme, là ?!_

\- Bah si !

- _… Je vais te laisser, hein ! T'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de chose à dire à "Mamie"... Et avant que tu me poses la question, c'est toujours non. A plus, dude._

Et sans préambule, Kagami raccrocha, laissant Aomine sur le cul.

Décidemment, son ex-plan cul était devenu un fragile ! Il n'avait plus AUCUN goût du danger. De toute façon, il était sûr qu'il mentait, qu'il avait vachement envie de lui, parce que c'était le plus génial de tous et qu'il était frustré parce qu'il baisait qu'une fois par semaine et en missionnaire.

Voilà.

Il fit rapidement la liste de ses plans-cul dans sa tête et se rendit très vite compte qu'il avait épuisé son stock… En vieillissant, la plupart de ses partenaires avaient beaucoup trop changé ! De ce fait, il ne voulait même pas tenter de les appeler… Genre Tetsu. Il faisait ceinture avec lui depuis qu'il avait refusé d'échanger les rôles au pieu. Mais genre… Nan, il ne pouvait accepter de se faire mettre par un petit bonhomme comme Tetsu ! L'image n'était tellement pas crédible… Lui ? La bête de sexe ? La lumière ? Se faire enculer par son ombre ? Nan, nan… Et l'excuse que l'ombre de quelqu'un se trouve souvent derrière lui n'était pas un argument recevable pour Aomine. Ça dépendait clairement de la position du soleil dans le ciel et de la façon dont se tient une personne, et en l'occurrence, là c'est lui qui dominant son ombre. Puis c'était tout. Y avait pas à discuter. De toute façon, il était Aomine Daiki et il dominait tout le monde !... Enfin… Presque… Ouais, bon, peut-être pas. Y a des exceptions qui méritent de l'être.

Y avait son petit champignon aussi… Mais Sakurai s'était barré à l'autre bout du monde pour son boulot de merde… Ça allait être compliqué de le faire venir pour une partie de baise, ça Aomine en avait bien conscience.

Les deux ricains, donc Kagami et Himuro, avaient trouvé leur moitié, donc c'était mort.

Il refusait également de revoir certaines personnes aux tendances un petit peu bizarres, qui lui faisaient peur. Son corps frissonna en se remémorant certains souvenirs malsains, qui hantaient encore ses cauchemars...

Bref. Elle était loin l'époque des folles partouzes conviviales entre potes, des plans à trois endiablés et tout le reste… C'était tous devenu des loosers.

Oui. Il boudait. Et ça, la petite grand-mère a côté de lui le comprit tout de suite. Elle délaissa son livre, pour tapoter l'épaule du grand gaillard, qui n'était vraiment pas heureux de l'issue de cette conversation téléphonique avec Kagami.

\- Ne t'en fais pas jeune homme, je suis sûre qu'il perd quelque chose…

\- Ah bah ça, c'est sûr !

Il croisa les bras, affichant une mine pas contente.

La vieille femme sourit doucement, compatissante envers ce jeune homme qu'elle trouvait très amusant.

\- Tu as passé un mauvais début de journée, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ?...

\- Ouais. Pour résumer, j'ai pas d'endroit où fourrer ma queue et c'est super nul.

\- Mh… La fougue de la jeunesse…

\- Te moque pas mamie ! C'est pas drôle !

Oui. Aomine venait de l'adopter. Comme ça, il avait envie. Il la trouvait gentille et elle l'écoutait se plaindre. Et elle l'a même défendu contre les dire de Kagami. C'était peut-être sa grand-mère spirituelle ?!

\- Je ne me moque pas, jeune homme… Tu veux en parler ?

\- Ouais. J'ai envie de me plaindre. Tout le monde est méchant. Sérieusement, je ferais mieux de me faire l'amour à moi-même des fois !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Aomine se retrouva la tête sur les genoux de sa nouvelle mamie, lui racontant tous ses déboires de la journée. Du moment où il est arrivé dans le restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'il le quitte, n'omettant aucun détail, que ce soit sur le mec moche qui était comme le poisson, en passant par Kise qui voulait pas faire quéquette avec lui, et Kagami qui l'avait jeté et sortit de sa vie comme un mal-propre. Il étala même ses impressions sur la glace qu'il avait mangé, histoire de rajouter une petite anecdote à son récit. Pour lui, son dessert avait perdu beaucoup de goût au moment où il avait comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à une petite gâterie, une fois son repas terminé...

Mamie caressait doucement les cheveux du basané, le laissant vider son sac, sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

Elle le conseilla même sur des techniques d'approche, lui indiquant que s'il était un peu plus doux, peut-être que ça fonctionnerait mieux avec ses prétendants. Et il se dit qu'elle avait peut-être raison.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Mamie lui racontait comment ça se passait à son époque, que les moeurs d'aujourd'hui étaient bien différentes. Pour elle, les jeunes étaient des handicapés sentimentaux, et même si elle ne l'avait pas dit comme ça, c'est ce qu'Aomine avait compris.

Il lui présenta aussi les nouvelles applications de rencontres en vogue, lui montrant comment fonctionnaient ces nouvelles techniques de drague virtuelle….

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment, Aomine à ses aises, la tête toujours sur les jambes de sa nouvelle aïeule proclamée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine se pose une question non négligeable.

\- Hey, dis mamie… Tu devais pas prendre le bus à la base ?

\- Si… Mais je les ai laissé passer, c'est intéressant de discuter avec toi, jeune homme…

\- Ah ouais, mais… T'avais pas d'autres trucs à faire ?

\- Oh tu sais… Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai tout celui dont je dispose…

\- Ah ouais… J'ai pas compris, mais c'est pas grave…

La vieille femme rigola devant la part d'innocence du garçon sur ses genoux… Il vivait dans un monde un peu à part mais… Il était attachant. Il n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de beaucoup de choses dans la vie, et pourtant, il arrivait toujours à surprendre autrui. Il pouvait donner l'air de ne penser qu'à lui et à son petit plaisir, pourtant, il lui a posé la question de s'il la dérangeait…

La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui était très amusante pour elle. Si imparfaite dans leur semblant de perfection, si indirect dans leur franchise feinte, si peureuse derrière leurs grands airs, et si incomprise dans leur caractère voilé, pour ceux qui ne font que regarder la surface des choses… Mais mamie avait déjà beaucoup trop vécue pour se faire avoir…

Alors… Derrière sa brusquerie, ses faux airs de méchants garçons et ses plaintes… Mamie voyait un petit garçon qui avait perpétuellement besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Eh, mamie… On baise toujours quand on est vieux ?!

\- Oh lala… Beaucoup moins que quand on est jeune, mon garçon…

Le métis regarda rapidement le plafond de l'abris de bus, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il se sentait bien. Il était même pas en train de se toucher la nouille, mais il se sentait bien quand même. Mamie, elle le comprenait. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il avait pas besoin de dire les choses, de tout expliquer, Mamie savait lire entre les lignes. Et pourtant, elle ne faisait aucun commentaire là-dessus.

\- Et bah, j'veux pas être vieux.

Mamie souris doucement, laissant échapper un petit rire. Elle fixa ensuite l'horizon en plissant les yeux, et Aomine la regarda faire, curieux.

Elle sortit un petit calepin de son sac à main, et écrit quelque chose sur une page, avant de la déchirer et de la tendre à son nouveau petit protégé.

\- Je vais devoir y aller mon garçon… Il se fait tard pour Mamie. Le bus arrive, mais si un jour tu souhaites venir me voir, tu peux venir à cette adresse.

\- Oh ! Cool ! Je viendrais te raconter mes exploits sexuels !

\- Bien, jeune homme… Passe une bonne soirée, en tête à tête avec toi-même….

\- Ouais ! T'inquiètes, Mamie, je gère la situation !

Aomine se releva et fourra le papier dans la poche de son jean, se promettant intérieurement de retourner voir cette vieille femme. Elle était marrante. Et c'était cool de parler avec elle. Lui qui détestait converser pour ne rien dire, ça lui avait quand même fait un bien fou ! C'était pas comme draguer, ou discuter avec des potes… Nan. C'était Mamie. C'était pas pareil.

Il attendit que le vieille femme monte dans le bus, l'aidant même gracieusement à monter la marche du véhicule, puis s'en alla dans un dernier signe de main.

Il prit le chemin de son chez lui, un petit sourire collé sur les lèvres...

...Qu'il perdit très vite en se disant que certes, c'était vraiment super cool de passer du temps avec Mamie mais… Ça ne réglait pas son problème de base.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Il haussa les épaules en continuant son chemin jusqu'à son appartement, sereinement.

En rentrant, il réglerait le problème lui-même.

Ce soir, c'était Branlette !

* * *

A peine arrivé chez lui, qu'il se déchaussa et se défroqua dans un même geste. Son tee-shirt ne fit pas long feu non plus, se retrouvant étalé à l'entrée de son chez lui. Nu à déambuler dans son salon, là, il se sentait libre ! Parce que Daiki est un homme LIBRE !

Il s'allongea nu, sur le ventre, s'étalant de tout son long sur le cuir de son canapé et profita du frais que ça procurait sur sa peau échauffée.

A peine eut-il fermé les yeux, que toute sa frustration de la journée réapparue, sans prévenir. Il se retourna sur le dos, ouvra juste un oeil pour fixer son appendice génital au garde à vous.

\- Salut, toi… Ça baigne ?

Evidemment, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Mais il se contenta du léger soubresaut de sa verge, pour comprendre que oui, ça avait l'air d'aller.

\- T'as vu… Personne voulait de toi aujourd'hui…. Ouais, moi aussi, je suis triste… Mais c'est pas grave, t'inquiète, on va régler ça tous les deux… Comme au bon vieux temps !

… Ne le jugez pas. C'est important des fois de parler avec les parties de son corps ! Surtout que beaucoup de gens stipulaient qu'une bite était un esprit libre, et que c'était une organe totalement autonome. Ce qui en soit, n'était pas complètement faux.

Aomine ferma les yeux, et commença à laisser ses mains se balader sur son corps. Très vite, ses doigts vinrent retrouver sa verge dressée, laissant le plaisir venir à lui, doucement. Un soupire lui échappa, alors qu'il empoignait son membre, l'englobant dans sa paume légèrement humide de salive.

Ses mouvements étaient assurés, le jeune homme connaissait son corps par coeur et savait comment se donner pleinement du plaisir. Pendant que sa main droite effectuait une série entrainante de vas-et-vient bienfaiteurs, l'autre passa sur son torse, taquinant des zones érogènes de son corps, jusqu'à atteindre son gland, qu'il frotta doucement, sans arrêter ses gestes répétitifs.

Rapidement, il se mit à gémir, son esprit envahi par des images plus obscènes les unes que les autres. Des fantasmes qu'il rêvait secrètement de réaliser, mais qu'il gardait bien pour lui. Il était parti dans son monde de luxure, et aucun élément extérieur ne pouvait le déranger.

Même pas le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait doucement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme de sa connaissance. Ce dernier ne fut pas surpris de retrouver son comparse dans cette position. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Il ne fit pas l'effort de faire remarquer sa présence à son hôte. Il se mordit la lèvre, hypnotisé contre son gré par cette vision beaucoup trop sensuelle de son ami. Il commença à se déshabiller, une idée bien précise en tête.

Aomine ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son bassin, et deux mains caresser son corps, avant de se perdre sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

\- T'es vraiment impatient, Aominecchi… Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre ?

Décidément, Kise avait toujours le don d'arriver au bon moment. Aomine n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était entré dans son appartement sans autorisation. De toute façon, il n'y avait que le blond pour faire ça…

Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il laissait Kise s'approprier la source de son plaisir en enlevant ses propres mains de son membre.

Le jeune mannequin, seulement habillé de son sous-vêtement, se pencha légèrement en avant pour débuter un baiser indécent avec son bel amant.

\- Tu as passé une mauvaise journée… Hein, Aominecchi ?...

\- Mhmh…

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé de solution à ton problème, et tu as décidé de te débrouiller tout seul comme un grand, alors…

\- Ouais… J'ai appelé Kaga-Aami… Mais il voulait pas… P't'ain… Kise, t'fais vraiment ça bien…

Le blond rigola doucement, se disant qu'Aomine était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier… C'était évident que Kagami n'allait pas retomber dans ses travers et accepter la proposition du basané…

\- Kagamicchi est en couple, Aominecchi, c'était évident…

Aomine ne répondit pas et se contenta d'attraper l'élastique du boxer de son amant, pour le faire descendre sur ses cuisses.

Kise se releva doucement pour lui faciliter la tâche, sans arrêter de le masturber.

Dans un état second, Aomine remarqua à peine le blond prendre ses doigts pour les humidifier, et les diriger vers son intimité… Il sentit juste ses doigts se faire aspirer entre ses chairs chaudes, et ça ne le fit que gémir plus puissamment.

Son corps réagit, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, répétant cette danse qu'il avait déjà mainte et mainte fois entamée…

\- Tu sais, Aominecchi… J'y ai déjà pensé… A ce qu'on se mette en couple...

\- Comme, Kagami ? Naaaan, sûrement pas… - _Dit-il, en rejetant la tête en arrière._

Kise dessina une trainé humide de sa langue dans le cou à la peau chocolat, embrassant chaque parcelle qui passait sous sa bouche, allant jusqu'à mordiller son lobe.

\- Non, mais Aominecchi… Kagami est dans une couple, EX-CLU-SIF. Moi ce que je te propose, c'est… Autre chose…

Aomine trouva rapidement le point sensible à l'intérieur de Kise et s'amusa avec, en appuyant dessus sans relâche, ne permettant pas au blond de continuer ses explications. Son autre main alla flatter les fesses rebondies, tellement alléchantes, les malaxant sans gêne.

Kise finit par tout stopper, que ce soit ses mouvements sur Aomine que ceux en lui, sous le grognement de la panthère mécontente que tout s'arrête.

Le jeune mannequin reprit doucement son souffle, avant de retourner envahir la bouche d'Aomine, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Il se releva doucement, s'appuyant sur le torse basané, laissant le loisir à son amant de l'observer dans son intégralité.

Il tendit la main pour chercher quelque chose dans les coussins du canapé et ne mit pas longtemps avant de mettre la main sur un préservatif. Aomine avait un jour eu la bonne idée d'en disposer à tous les endroits stratégiques de son appartement, et même si l'idée pouvait paraître un peu bizarre, elle pouvait s'avérer… Très utile.

Tout en déchirant l'emballage, Kise capta le regard d'Aomine, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Ce que je te propose, moi, c'est… Qu'on officialise notre relation, en quelque sorte… Je t'accompagnerais aux repas de famille où tu te fais chier comme un rat mort, et on pourra… S'envoyer en l'air entre le plat et le dessert… Je pourrais venir te voir quand j'ai envie, juste pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble… Et t'entendre chanter sous la douche, le matin…

\- Eh ! D'où tu connais mon secret ?!

\- Tu n'es pas très discret dans la vie, Aominecchi…

Aomine haussa les épaules, peu enclin à discuter de ça. Non, là il avait autre chose à penser. Et surtout… D'accord la proposition de Kise ne payait pas de mine… Mais il y avait un aspect qui le dérangeait énormément...

\- Et on baiserait que tous les deux ?

\- Nan… C'est là que ma proposition pourrait t'intéresser…

Kise releva le bassin, positionnant la verge d'Aomine contre son entrée et se laissa glisser dessus, dans une geste souple.

\- Un couple libre Aominecchi… C'est ça que je te propose… Tu pourras baiser qui tu veux… Je te demande juste un peu plus d'intérêt et d'affection...

\- Ah ouais, c'pas mal… Mais si t'arrives et que je suis en train de baiser ?

Le blond commença à bouger, dans des mouvements d'avant en arrière, se laissant s'habituer à la présence imposante en lui. Aomine l'encouragea, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en l'incitant à continuer par des mots incompréhensibles. Kise avait définitivement un don pour baiser, c'était indéniable…

\- Alors je vous rejoindrais… Ou j'irais me servir dans le frigo…

\- Oh putain, ouais, j'adore l'idée…

Kise souris, en enchaînant sur des mouvements de bassin bien plus prononcés, laissant la conversation en suspens. Leurs mains se redécouvraient, leurs corps se cherchaient et la panthère appréciait plus que de raison voir et entendre son amant dans son plaisir.

Son idée était pas dégueue. Et peut-être que ses parents allaient arrêter de lui faire la morale et de lui dire de se caser au lieu de faire n'importe quoi… Leur présenter quelqu'un serait peut-être la solution. Il fallait aussi avouer que Kise était peut-être le seul qui avait évolué en bien selon son point de vue… Il ne le faisait jamais chier pour rien, ils baisaient à outrance et ils prenaient tout le temps leur pied. Et il pourrait continuer à vivre sa vie de luxure sans se faire engueuler… Alors… Pourquoi pas ?

Il finit par accepter, au bord de l'orgasme, sous les mouvements magiques de Kise. Peut-être qu'il le regrettera plus tard. Là, il n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir.

Tant pis.

Pour l'instant, il allait pouvoir se vider les couilles et c'était ça le plus important !

* * *

 **~.~**


End file.
